Reality Breaking
by CaptCuddles
Summary: Upon it's glacier, a being watched, as the rewriting of history was preformed, A simple action for it, but would result in a monumental change in reality. While most powers were given freely, some were required to be earned, this is one such. Alt-Power, cannon divergence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story, few things I want to get out of the way, this will be major canon divergence, different powers, and that i'm not really sure where I plan to take this idea, just that it stuck me , and I thought I should write it down, Updates should come at least every weekend, if not more. Without further** **Adieu.**

 **Wish me luck, also, R &R Please, would help tremendously.**

_ IMMORTAL _

From its high perch, a true being of power watched, and decided it would go ahead and interfere. Granted, any other times that it did such a act as this never ended well, but in the rare times the gambit did pay off, it made a real difference, even if the being could just rewrite time, It always preferred doing this, and made sure to put away it's ability to gaze upon the events as to what would happen, began it's changing of events.

This would be something to be remembered, it knew it would, after all, there was no way anything it did in the mortal realm would not be important, but things always seemed to spiral in a most amusing way. So, set out on it's path, began to let things _truely_ begin, after all, what was it if not one to follow through with its ideas, after all.

 _ **Who needs fate?**_

" _Life is but a book of lies, In which you find truth between the lines."_

Taylor felt like she was in hell, all the bugs, sludge, vomit, just circling around her , mocking her, she felt like this was what hell really was. Just some sick joke about her existence, She stopped pounding against the locker door what felt like hours ago, or maybe a few minutes, she couldn't tell whether it had felt like hours, or actually been them. She felt herself starting to cry, giving into the feeling, succumbing into it's embrace, and soon she felt herself tire out, and wanted to _sleep._ She could feel black spots moving into the edge of her vision. Hollowly, she felt herself wonder if this was how she would die, but found she couldn't care much in the moment about it, and making the swift decision to succumb to darkness's loving embrace…

Huh..? Where…? What…? No, this wasn't possible, there was no way she was in front of the locker again, why were _they_ back? Didn't they leave a long while ago, just fine to let her rot? It felt like she was on autopilot, she saw their mouths moving, but couldn't find it in herself to care enough to even attempt to comprehend their words. She felt herself get shoved back into the locker; Fear gripping her like a vice ;managing to stop herself from throwing up this time. Again, she felt time pass, and again, nobody wanted to help, or didn't hear her. After all, people seemed to exist to spite her sometimes. She felt darkness waiting for her once again, and gave into it, the hollow feeling in her chest leaving her far too empty to attempt anything.

Back right in front of the locker, the hollow and broken feeling in her chest just became more restrictive as she watched her best friend, ' _no,_ _ex-best friend_ ' a part of her mind corrected. The insults and jeers once again feeling as if they'd take too much effort to handle even hearing, but having the impact nonetheless. _Why?_ She felt herself wonder, but then again, her thoughts were interrupted by being cowed into the locker once again, this time, she found the effort to fight back, even if it was intensely minimal. Feeling new jeers arrive from the minimal effort, the same hollow feeling in her heart intensifying. In the locker, she waited; Terrified, snarkily thinking to herself that if she survived this somehow, she was going to end up with a phobia of inside areas as a whole ; again, after what felt like an eternity, the embrace of Death- wait, why did she think that she would die, after all, she had just passed out before, _right?_

 _Dead. The Hollow Feeling occupying a space inside her chest._

 _Another Wasted Chance. More of the hollow feeling in her chest._

 _Another Chance Spent watching. The hollow feeling remaining, slowly growing._

 _Another._

 _She felt like panicking, but found it seemed too hard to panick._

 _She wanted to cry after the ninth time, but the tears just stopped flowing._

 _After the thirteenth time, felt like Feeling fear from returning, but wasn't able to muster it._

 _After the sixteenth, She wanted to feel anything._

 _After the twentieth, She stopped keeping count._

Taylor felt as she moved- _Well. No ._ \- in front of her bullies, hearing the jeers, but feeling as if they weren't existent. Again, she felt _\- no, watched. -_ as they were about to push her in, but seeing one girl _\- Madison. -_ shook her for a moment, and she felt herself look at her, not feeling like removing the gaze, and watched as she hesitated, this wasn't the usual. Something changed. What changed? Something wasn't right _\- She_ _ **Dares**_ _to even try to be sympathetic. Truly pathetic.-_

 __ "Around like a carousel we move, unknowing of our true meanings." __

Madison felt herself hesitate when Taylor's gaze landed on her, expecting to see something along the line of hate or sadness, _y'know._ Like a furrowed brow, squinting, glaring. But there just wasn't any que as to how she felt, and that wasn't normal, Madison _Knew_ how she felt , having gathered the skill help her remain away from the gaze of Sophia as to insult Taylor better to her satisfaction. But quickly discarded it as to remain away from becoming suspected of anything.

 __ "To watch the lines of reality blur was to truly be an immortal." __

Taylor once again, began the cycle, but after each beginning , she would notice that upon trying hard enough, could force things. _\- after all. Without feeling, what was left if not to truly understand how the fabric of reality exists. -_ And she began to experiment, making things change, running things differently, they were small, but the devil in the details was a very, _very._ Powerful thing.

 _Again, But this time, the locker number wasn't normal, but instead, one to the right._

 _A New reality, but this time, the standing spots of the bullies a couple feet to the right._

 _Another, this time, a taller Emma._

 _Once more, this time, A window where there wasn't one before._

 _The Cycle renewed, An innocently placed Steel Bat by the side of the lockers._

 _Reincarnated. Another child not far away._

 _A new start, but this time, true understanding._

 _ **If this was hell. She was going to burn it to the ground, then freeze it over.**_

_ IMMORTAL _

 **AN: So, tell me what'cha think, but first, few things out the way, While there are many gaps in what is actually happening, I promise, I have a slight plan after writing this chapter, and feel like I know where i'm bringing the idea,**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:If you're wondering why I'm only updating every weekend, it's simple, as time goes on, I just get more and more possible ideas, then I write them… Then I proceed to delete it because I thought of a better one. In other words, If I had to update any more constantly, the quality would probably take a hit. Alright, as for Tays Power, the way it works is as if it's two different personalitys, the canon, and the one from the first chapter, italics is the thought processes and actions of the first chapter, and normal writing will be thought processes and normal actions. Also, thank you He-With-Many_Hyphens, I seriously appreciate the heads up. hopes that this is a bit better...**

 _-F_ R _A_ _CT_ _U_ R _E_ _D_ _-_

Every cycle, _Taylor_ felt herself grow better and better at causing changes, to the point where she could perform them on the fly now. But, there was one thing left to do. Taylor felt herself mull over the decisions. Should she fight them, or survive the locker, 'Okay, pro's and cons, if she survived, could use locker as a fake trigger event, less questions asked. Pro. if she fought them, she could gain experience fighting, however little. Pro. but if she fought them, the problem of questions afterwards came up. Con. If she survived, her powers could probably be traced. Co- _Wait a second, why can't I have both?'_

Taylor felt the world do the reset she was now comfortable with, And she immediately looked at her school bullies, and attempted to assess their abilities in fighting. 'okay, Emma, actually, she wasn't too sure where to begi _\- No fighting abilities, once took a judo class, but too long ago to remember any of it, but has been recently taught how to properly punch, but her stance is lacking due to misinformation when taught -_ wait, where did that come from..?' Her powers didn't come with a passenger, did they? She really hoped they didn't, but, curiosity won out and Taylor tried to remember back to what she felt when she heard the voice, and decided to attempt to give into it. Immediately , she felt herself thinking a hundred miles per hour, thoughts coming into her head intensely quickly and- Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow! Stopstopstopstop! Okay, okay, calm taylor, calm, she felt her thoughts slow down and the voice began talking again _\- Madison, Father taught her how to properly fight on the street, concerned with her safety, but she never put real effort into learning, and all stances are impractical, Predictable. Sophia, Extremely skilled in hand to hand, knows 4 different styles of martial arts, 2 styles of street fightings, and Kenpo, Is not a master in Kenpo, still novice, uses a custom style consisting of a street fighting style, martial arts, and Kenpo. Has large amounts of stamina, prefers grace over heavy attacks, Skilled in the use of crossbows and bows, Prefers lethal alternatives to non-lethal, fighting style merges well with her ability to turn into shado-_ 'Wait just a second, turn into shadows?' When Taylor finished her mental tirade, she felt the voice speak again, sounding more than a little agitated. _-shadows, currently on parole, has threatened her parole officer into not turning her in. can easily be handled if task sent to me.-_ However Taylor wasnt ready to give up her body just yet, and considering most powers, this was probably gonna try to make her go insane and live off of a diet of moldy cheese or something equally unbelievable and unconventional. But, upon opening her eyes, she awoke from her unawareness to a fist heading straight for her hea-

 **WHAM.**

 _Taylor's eyes opened,_ Taylor watching as if she were a passenger, unable to have any control. _Taylor moved in a blur, grappling emma's right arm that was currently outstretched, pulling towards herself, causing emma to stumble, quickly maneuvering around her, foot going out in a flash, contacting with the back of her knee, bringing her down to her knees, and moved an arm in a flat chop against the frontside of her neck, where a man's adam's apple would be, and in a flash was moving unto Sophia, watching as she sent a punch with her right arm, it was going to be a feint, and Taylor's arm swung past her feint, quickly striking true against her forehead, following up with a punch to her spleen, head pulled directly into a awaiting knee strike. Down for the count, Madison was trying to run, Her body moved in a near flash, turning around, starting to run, and began to throw a punch into the air, only to appear directly in front of madison, momentum carried with her, slamming into madison with and impact of an entirety of 17 Newtons, forces that would normally be carried by an adult male expert in taekwondo. Which shouldn't have been possible due to the fact that she weighed about 92 pounds, and was only due to the fact she had a velocity of about 45 mph._

 _She understood._

 _A simple idea, always constant through history._

 _Violence._

 _But she knew better._

 _After all._

 _She knew real violence._

'Wha..?' Uggh, damn, her head hurt, what just happened? She couldn't remember a thing, why was she locked into a locker? She Felt herself hit the locker door, trying to garner attention. She felt like she woulda started panicking by now, but she felt oddly calm. She just kept hitting it. After what was probably 2 hours a janitor opened it. Her body wasnt in any shape to jack shit. So. She just managed to mouth out a help before finally passing out. Feeling much more relieved.

And so, Our journey begins.

' _Restart? No... no.'_ she decided ' _I'm loving how this is looking to shape up…'_

She was calm, She could wait.

 **AN: Hey guys, hope you love it, Again, Please, R &R, it seriously improves my writing, anyways, I'm uploading a new fanfic, don't expect it to have very constant updates, i'm gonna focus on this first, then deal with **_**Clean**_ **.**


End file.
